My Time is Your Time
by xsinge
Summary: AU. One shot. Fluff. T for mild cussing. Hikaru hates it when Kaoru bothers him. Or does he?


**A/N: I really want to be able to say that I've written several pieces, but I can't because I've never finished anything that I've completely liked. Now, given, I haven't watched this anime in forever, nor have I read the manga in a long time, so don't blame me if I don't get the details or characters exactly right. :\ But anyway, I got a really nice idea just going around on Tumblr and I thought it'd be perfect for this two. Forgive me if I make mistakes, I haven't written in a long time! Also, this is really random, but I hope you all get the idea of it... Okay, please read and review! Thank you! ~**

* * *

"Would you just go away already?" Hikaru muttered, pressing furiously at the buttons on his game controller in his hands. _Please get a clue. I'm tired of playing games with you._

"Ne, Niisan, do you think it'd be better if I wore socks to sleep tonight, or just kept them off?" Kaoru rambled, ignoring Hikaru's protests.

"Does it matter?" Hikaru replied. _It'll be cold tonight, _Hikaru thought silently. _Of course you should wear your socks._

"Well, I'm not sure of the weather tonight. I don't want my feet to be cold, but I don't want them to be hot, either...," Kaoru continued. "What would you do, Aniki?"

"Go check the weather." He knew he was being a smart-aleck, but really, how else could he portray his feelings? _He'd never understand._

"Aaahhssh, but that takes too long! Just tell me what you would do, ne?"

"It takes longer for me to explain than for you to check the weather, though!"

_"Ani!"_ Kaoru insisted.

Hikaru sighed grumpily as his character fell off the cliff and died. He grimaced as he watched his last life disappear. _Dammit, Kaoru. You're so distracting._

"I'd wear socks. I've heard it's going to be cold tonight, in the 20's," Hikaru murmured in a monotone. "You should really be more informed about these kinds of things, Kaoru. You can't rely on me all the time." _I'd like it if you did, though._

"I know, I know," Kaoru replied, rolling his eyes. "It was just a question, Aniki. What are you playing?"

"When are you going to leave?" Hikaru asked. _Stay. Stay. Stay._

"Hey, I remember this game! I haven't played it in ages! Can I try?" Kaoru countered with yet another question.

"Eh? No! Of course not! I'm playing," Hikaru exclaimed. _Of course you can. But you'll never beat my score._

"Pass the controller, please!" Kaoru cried out, lunging for the controller.

Falling over, Hikaru grunted as the controller fell out of his hands. A mess of tangled limbs restricted both from retrieving it.

"Get off of me!" Hikaru yelled. _I'm comfortable, and you seem to be too. Don't move; let's stay this way, ne?_

Kaoru paid no mind to Hikaru's yelling and protests as he put in all of his strength to grab hold of the controller. With a little time and tickling, Kaoru was successful-but of course with a few minor injuries of his own.

"You're horrible!" Hikaru spit. _That was fun._

"And after all these years, you _still _don't share," Kaoru replied with a playful frown.

"Why would anyone want to share with you!" Hikaru bellowed. _Please don't take me seriously._

This time, Kaoru didn't even bother replying. He started a new game and played contentedly and quietly by himself, easily passing the levels with grace.

"Ne, Hikaru, what's your high score?"

Hikaru scoffed. "What, are you trying to look to beat it? Don't even bother." _Shit, he's already two levels away from beating me already..._

"What, are you trying to say I'm not good enough?" Kaoru asked, slightly offended.

"Well, it depends. Are you trying to say that you're better than me?" Hikaru countered, crossing his arms haughtily. _You know I suck at this game, why are you mocking me like this?_

Kaoru laughed. "No, I'm testing that."

Hikaru smiled in disbelief, though was careful to make sure Kaoru didn't see it. _Fuck, I love you._

"I'm not telling you," Hikaru declared a beat late, and took a seat.

"Ne, Hikaru... Do you really think I'm annoying?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. After all this time ignoring his protests, he decided _this _was the time... Right after he passed Hikaru's high score. He couldn't believe it.

"Why do you ask?" Hikaru murmured, at a loss for words.

"Well, because I know you've been yelling at me to go away, but I can't seem to do it. I like hanging out with you, Aniki, even if you don't exactly enjoy it as much as I do. I just hope I'm not too much a nuisance," Kaoru replied forlornly.

Hikaru frowned. "Kaoru..." _You are so adorable... Why would you believe me, you fool?_

"If you really do want me to go away, though, I will. At first, I didn't think it was such a big deal, you know, that I was here, hangin' out with you, but I don't know, I guess I don't want to waste your time-"

Tight arms were wrapped around him then, along with a wet smooch on his cheek that elicited a gasp from Kaoru.

"Kaoru, don't you _ever_ think you're a waste of my time."

Kaoru smiled gratefully. "It's okay, Ani, you don't have to l-"

_"My time is your time."_

The small whisper in his ear reassured him of everything.


End file.
